Xivian Vix
Biography Past Orphaned at a young age and reared by her grandmother, Gammi, Xivian has a rather unique upbringing. Where as most grew up on a farm, or in the city, Xivian's childhood and adolescence were spent in a wagon traveling from place to place, or a campsite where her gypsy grandmother and cousins waited for the locals to come and have their fortunes told by her family. When other young boys and girls were apprenticing to cobblers, tanners, or training to become great mages or soldiers, Xivian was learning how to read palms and read the signs in decks of fortune telling cards, amongst... other things. Over the years, Xivian refined her skills as a fortune teller, as well her ability to defend herself with a pair of daggers. And though she loved her life with her family, she grew bored. Seeing how the rest of the world lived, in houses that were not wagons, that didn't have wheels, and move from place to place, she began to romanticize the idea of living in a small city, or town, like the majority of humans in Azeroth. Finally, upon reaching adulthood, Xivian decided to strike out on her own, hoping to find work in the city of Stormwind as a courier, so that she might earn the gold for her own home one day. Instead... she discovered a different line of work. Present After meeting a strange little man who wanted someone to fetch him a bucket of snow from the farthest reaches of Northrend, Xivian realized that she could earn the gold for her dream house in a different line of work. Getting things for people that were difficult, if not nearly impossible to obtain. Since then, she has built a small business of her talent for slipping in and out of challenging places, almost -always- leaving with what she had come to get. To further supplement her income, she periodically reads fortunes, much to her personal amusement, in front of the Cathedral in Stormwind, where she garners just as many potential customers as she does glares from the clergy there. Character Details Physical Description With long, stick straight, glossy black hair, stretching nearly to the middle of her back, and skin that seems to be more of a light caramel in color, Xivian stands out from the normal fair skinned and fair haired human denizens of the Alliance, marking her as at least a little different, and perhaps a bit strange. In contrast, her eyes are green color, vivid against her skin tone, and are often helpful in giving the exotic impression needed as her trade as a fortune teller. However, her hair and eyes are her only truly noteworthy features, lacking any of the classically beautiful details of sharp, high cheekbones, high forehead, or full lips - instead, Xivian has a merely average forehead, average rounded cheeks, and a slight overbite, making her upper lip appear a tiny bit larger than her bottom. Like her hair, Xivian is also rather thin in the build of her body, notably lacking many of the rounded curves that men find ideal in the feminine form. Instead, her physique is narrow, her hips and bust barely noticible in armor. Personality tbd Unique Features/Possessions Xivian often carries with her a deck of fortune telling cards, an embroidered saddle pack strapped across her body, and a pair of daggers. While the purpose behind the daggers and the deck of fortune telling cards are fairly obvious to most, few are privy to what exactly Xivian keeps in her saddle pack, other than the typical items carried by most adventurers. Category:Human Category:Alliance Category:Characters Category:Alliance Rogue